The present invention relates to a demountable cutting and mixing wagon of the kind used in agriculture and zootechniques for grinding and mixing plant products.
It is well known that in agriculture and zootechniques the waste plant products arising for instance from plant pruning, vegetable or fruit harvesting or forage and ensiled grass or straw, are cut and mixed to produce blends that are used as compost or animal food.
The cutting and mixing wagons of the prior art used for the above mentioned objects, comprise a body of general prismatic shape, provided at the top with an opening for loading the products to be cut and mixed and a side opening for discharging the cut and mixed material.
For the grinding and mixing operation the body is provided at the bottom with a couple of screws parallel to each other and arranged longitudinally, held by support means and rotated by a driving unit.
Each screw consists of a cylindrical core on which two spirals are wound, having opposite winding directions converging to the center.
The screws are also provided on their periphery with a plurality of removable cutting members for grinding the product.
A drawback of the cutting and mixing wagons of the prior art consists in that the body once assembled has a considerable overall dimension.
This makes the transport operations difficult and also expensive, especially when the wagon is shipped through a container or truck which have such a size as to be able to contain at most a couple of cutting and mixing wagons.
One can easily understand that the transport cost weighs considerably upon the cost of the cutting and mixing wagon, more particularly when the wagon has to be shipped far away or overseas.
The present invention aims at overcoming said drawback.
The object of the invention is to provide a body for cutting and mixing wagons that can be demounted into its components, so as to require less space when transported.
The above object is attained by a body for cutting and mixing wagons for plant product, the main features of which are according to the main claim.
According to the preferred embodiment herein described, the body base comprises a bottom surface bounded by boards for defining a room of a generally parallelepipedal shape in which the screws are arranged.
Preferably the bottom is so shaped as to define a couple of juxtaposed troughs, one of said screws being arranged in each trough.
The walls defining the body room are removably fixed to each other and to the base defining boards through connection means.